deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Red Star Force
The Red Star Force is the Military Deadly Alliance, Eastern European Deadly Alliance, and Russian Deadly Alliance. The team is also the member of the Federation Front and the ninth member of the CIA T.A.S.K Force. A team of top KGB operative agents and Spetsnaz solders from Soviet Union and communist countries fighting for their country and justice for all against the Warlord terrorists as their national heroes. They're the rival team of the Ace Soldiers. 'Origins' 'The Early Days' Grego Batinski was enlisted by the Soviet Armed Forces after he was graduated from the academy and sent into his first tour of duty in the small island country where General Greggor Zott once ruled there. For eleven days, he spent his time with his friend, Luka Petrovick, as he patrols around the jungle terrain until he discovered the REAL communist rebel fighters, led by Lieutenant Juan Cõstar, hidden in dig terrain and he was convinced that General Greggor Zott is not the real communist leader, he was one of the Warlords. He and his closed friend helped the communist fighters to overthrow the false government and liberated the small country. As he received contact from the Soviet Union, he was graduated by Marshal General Nikita Rusalka, the leader of the special operatives unit called the Red Star, and he was ordered to return to Mother Russia for his report. 'The Red Star' At his return home to the Soviet Union, Grego was recruited by the Red Star and met his colleagues and good friends from the academy: Katrina Hootenski; Nestor Molokov; Pyotr Stalvik; Trina Frostina; Maxim Kiril; and Maria Wulfenski, the daughter of Colonel-General Yuri Wulfenski. His rank was started as sergeant as he was sent into the labor camp, accompanied with his rival named Lieutenant Koldan Kryla and his own unit, the Black Star Force. His simple task was keep an eye on ex-Marshal General Reznov Vorkuta Gruchenko who was accused for treason; naturally in reality, he was framed by the conspirators. Alone in the mining, Grego was pushed away from the catwalk by the unknown conspirators and fell to ground and he was about to get beaten by the laborers but he was rescued by Reznov in time but it also triggered the mass riot in the labor camp. They managed to escape from the underground while Grego maintain to control camp while Reznov is attempting to escape from the camp and promptly he did as Grego tried to capture him and failed. However, as he tried to regain control over the labor camp, reinforcements from the Red Star Force have arrived, consisted with Senior Sergeant Jakal Azir; Sergeant Major/Starshina Berkut Krokovich; Sergeant Garo Vultorski; Sergeant Major/Starshina Arkam Salkar; Senior Lieutenant Yevgor Solokov; Senior Lieutenant Sergei Tigerov; Sergeant Major/Starshina Boris and Ivan Tupolev; and Senior Lieutenant Leonid Rostanski. After an half hour of regain control the labor camp, Grego was confronted by Colonel-General Yuri Wulfenski, the second-in-command of the Red Star Force, and Colonel Bulka Zergiav, Marshal General Rusalka's right hand man, and he explained the incident. Grego was relieved from tour of duty and returned to the Red Star Base. But what Grego doesn't know and like to know about this conspiracy is there was something suspicious happened and Reznov was truly indeed framed and being set up if only he can trust him until now... 'The Dong Nam Mission' In the sixties, Grego and his team were sent into Northern Dong Nam, under the guidance of Senior Lieutenant Chen Drakov, with his new colleagues and comrades, Efreitor Haochi Zhu, Senior Sergeant Koi Il Zun, and. Their mission was to defeat the Fascists government and its armed forces and establish the transitional government under the rule of communism. However, Grego has to get along with his rival and the Black Star Force for the mission. Throughout their progress, they've carried their missions out successfully as they've captured the enemy bases in the jungle, liberating the cities of the north, and spreading messages of propaganda's. But the real mission for Grego is find and capture Reznov although he was been framed by the conspirators. Their next mission was to evacuate the ambassador and embassy staff in the city of Khi Minh Sahn and assassinate the Fascist commander and puppet government. But after they've evacuated the ambassador and his staff, they were ambushed by the Black Star Force and being attacked but all of them have managed to escape from their attack and went into the city marketplace. But, Grego was alone and lost at the small alley and fought his way to regroup with the others until he reached the city park, he was encountered by Commander Ace of the Allied Special Forces unit and they fought together (only temporally) and then left the park before he's been questioned by his rival. As he finally evade capture from his rival, Grego reached contacts from his teammates but it was Reznov who contacted him and informed about these conspirators from the Black Star Force have taken over the Red Star Force base after they were framed up by the mastermind of the conspiracy, Marshal General Rusalka. Unable to believe of what has happened, Grego vowed to find him, no matter the cost. Then, he received contact with his old friend, Petrovick, and they're at the gate at the northern city as Grego fought his way to the gate. As he regrouped with the others including Petrovick, Grego informed them and warned them that they were hunted by Marshal General Rusalka and his Black Star Force and they went into the dark jungle. In the dark jungle they went, Grego and his team must find and rescue his comrades at the prison camp, obtained from Petrovick's information. But they didn't know is that they were pursued by the Fascist armed forces and the Black Star Force and they were force to split up into two teams. And with that reaction, Grego and his team were encountered by Commander Ace and his team and they were forced to fight together once again although they thought he was spying on them, unintentionally. After the gun battle is over, they put their difference aside and returned to their own team while their rival team has their mission. As they returned to their own team, they captured one of the Fascist soldiers and learned the shocking truth: it was Petrovick who was forced to track his comrades and betray them but he doesn't want it to because he don't want to betray his closed friends. Desperate, Grego was forced to make a choice: should he kill his friend or spare and he made a difficult and painful one. He killed his closed friend so no one will ever find them in the jungle. But to Grego, he killed the prisoner after he was mocked and insulted and then walked away from his team to the dark jungle alone... 'Tricky Wolf' Broken by the heaviest loss of his dear comrade who betrayed him, Grego walked away alone in the dark, cold rain of darkness in the jungle with his tear of pain. But he was followed by Reznov who has come ease the pain he had suffered and aid him with his words of compassion and friendship just as he did in the past with Grego's father. Listening to Reznov's words, Grego is slowing started to believe him and followed his echoed voice, deeper through the jungle, until he finally found Reznov as he encountered him in open arms as he spoke the truth about him and his father in the Great War and gained trust to his friend. As his team followed his tracks and found, they were about to arrest him but Grego ordered them to back off as he told them that Reznov is not the enemy. Relieved, they followed Reznov to the abandoned village where explained why he was framed by Marshal General Rusalka. At the abandoned village, Reznov explained the story that it all started at the end of the Great War where he and his former comrades were sent into arctic region to capture the last Fascist general who some valuable information about the most powerful nerve gas. However, his mission went in disarray as he was betrayed by Marshal General Rusalka and his fellow conspirators and framed for treason and "murdering his own comrades" while Grego's father was murdered by a nerve gas, commanded by Marshal General Rusalka himself. He managed to escape from the enemy ship with his fellow loyal comrades but he was captured and thrown him into the labor camps where he can suffer while his loyal comrades executed for being part of the conspiracy. With the shocking truth is revealed to Grego, they've decided to rescue their comrades and stop Marshal General Rusalka's plan. Reznov guided to the prison camp, guarded by the Black Star Force and the Fascist armed forces, and they're going to break them out from the camp by using Reznov's Tricky Wolf tricks as they've distracted the guards, cutting off their power for the defenses, and causing wreck havoc with smokescreens so they can free their comrades. After they freed their comrades, they fought their way to freedom and made rendezvous with Reznov at the docks up north where their own submarine is waiting for them. As they reached the rendezvous point at the docks and boarded the submarine, they left Dong Nam and heading back to their Motherland. While on the way to their Motherland, Grego met two naval members of the Red Star Force, Junior Sergeant/Starshina 2nd Class Stepan Pikenski & Sergeant Major/Starshina Chief Ship Yakov Krakenchev. In order to get close Marshal General Rusalka, they must find one man who can help to find the Fascist general who falsely helped the government. 'The Conspiracy Uncovered' As they arrived at the underground river above the city of Warsaw City, Grego, Juan, and Reznov must find one man who can help at the bureaucratic office building. They have infiltrated the building and found one man who can trust them; his name was Colonel/Oberst Otto Von Fritzgard, the hardened colonel of the Red Star Force. They convinced his comrade about the real threat and Colonel Fritzgard had a suspicious on the Fascist general which he want him dead for good. Nodded with agree, they went to the Fascist general's hideout at night where he and his loyal Fascists are planning to make a terrorist attack on the parliament building and assassinate the prime minister before he speaks out to the public against Marshal General Rusalka's ambitions. However, their terror plot has been foiled as the Red Star Force raided their hideout and eliminated the Fascist terrorists and nearly killed the Fascist general. But before they killed the Fascist general, they've uncovered the plan and learned that they're going to take over the Motherland by coup, black mailing the government officials, and unleashing the nerve gas on the populations if they refused to obey him. And they've also located their remaining comrades, including the Premier of the Motherland and Katrina's father, and rescued them from the holding cell down at the basement. After they rescued their comrades, they raced to the Motherland's capital building and stopped Marshal General Rusalka before he seized power to control the country. But as the Red Star Force surrounded him and his followers, Rusalka escaped and Grego and Reznov followed them to stop their evil plan. In the hot pursuit from the capital building to the streets of Rostov, they fought their way to reach Rusalka and his Black Star Force. Before he reached Rusalka's car, Grego is encountered by his rival, Lieutenant Kryla, and forced him into a one-on-one knife fight to the death. But Grego defeated him, barely, and goes after his nemesis with the help of Reznov. In the long hot pursuit, they've stopped him on the bridge at the riverside and Grego confronted him and arrested him and Colonel Zergiav for the death of his father and Reznov's comrades as well for treason and conspiracy. After the twisted crisis and the conspiracy exposed to the public, Grego has become a Captain and the Commander of his combat unit while Reznov has become the Marshal General of the Red Star Force after he was pardoned by the government for false accusation in the past and they have become Heroes of the Motherland. 'After Cold War' Despite the Cold War is over on Earth, their spirits of the Soviet Empire's legacy lived on and they are the part of the CIA T.A.S.K Force and the Federation Front. During on December 2012, he was participated the Paranormal Division's joint operation in France to stop the Monarchs' plan before they disrupted the satellite facility. After the joint operation is over with success, he was reunited with his comrades after the Planegate Portal has been activated inside the former Division's base in Germany. 'Team Members' 'Commander Captain Grego Batinski' A young commander of his Spetnaz special unit and an soldier who was trained to become of top KGB agent has to offer. His favorite weapons are RPG, PK Machine Gun, and the guitar made with his rifle. He loves rock n’ roll, too. 'Lieutenant Juan Cõstar' A lizardfolk partner of Grego and the KGB agent. He specialized his own guerrilla tactics and moves. His nationality is Cuban. 'Lieutenant Katrina Hootenski' The Avian-like Owl who is the excellent and talent spy. Her skill of espionage is unraveling than anyone in the KGB. Also she's the daughter of the powerful politician from the Kremlin. Her nationality is Polish. 'Junior Lieutenant Nestor Molokov' A Moling who is specialized with traps and knowledges of tunnels as well digging his own trench and guerrilla tactics. His nationality is Hungarian as well the junior operative. 'Sergeant Pyotr Stalvik' The Anthro-Bat from Kazakhstan and the closed friend of Grego since the academy. He's a brave soldier and scout as he fights for the Union with truth, justice and honor to the Socialist Republic. 'Junior Lieutenant Trina Frostina' The female Anthro-Bat from Romania and the closed friend of Grego as well his love interest. She's a talented musician like her mother before she died in the tragic heart attack. 'Senior Sergeant Jakal Azir' The Serpentman-like Cobra who was the deadliest mercenary from Libya. He assassinates the fascist high-ranking officers and important soldiers. He joined the Red Star Force for his great skill of stealth kills. 'Sergeant Major/Starshina Berkut Krokovich' The Anthro-Crocodile who was turned out to be as a mercenary from Africa, who fought for the communist forces. After he completed his tasks, he joined the Red Star Force for his excellent skills of infiltration and assassination. His personal weapon is the golden AK-47. 'Efreitor Haochi Zhu' The young talented Lizardfolk-like Komodo Dragon from Vietnam who is the both best trickster and trap master. He specialized many surprise attacks with his guerrilla tactics from the jungle warfare on his homeland. 'Sergeant Garo Vultorski' The Avian-like Vulture who is the KGB Operative from Yemen. He infiltrates with his disguise and gather some information from the enemy. 'Sergeant Major/Starshina Arkam Salkar' The Avian-like Peregrine Falcon who was the mercenary from Iraq. He took out the entire fascist base single-handed and took their vital weapon as well. After he got paid from his contract, he joined the Red Star Force as their gunner. 'Senior Lieutenant Yevgor Solokov' The Mongolian Dragonkind who is the hardened soldier and the KGB operative who specialized with special weapons like his Tesla Coil Cannon for example. 'Efreitor Maxim Kiril' The young Anthro-Cat from Ukraine specialized with his skills of infiltration, sabotage and stealing. He was a top cadet from the academy and now became as the member of the Red Star Force. 'Senior Sergeant Koi Il Zun' The Aquatoid-like Koi Fish from North Korea was a member of the Secret Intelligence for the Army now a member of the Red Star Force after he was officially transferred. He specialized ambushes on jungle warfare like Efreitor Zhu but he can also do on any warfare like Aquatic, Arctic and Information. 'Senior Lieutenant Sergei Tigerov' The Anthro-Siberian Tiger who was the Spetsnaz operative and is the specialist of heavy weapons. He also fights with combat knife and/or martial arts techniques of the Tiger. 'Sergeant Major/Starshina Boris Tupolev' The Anthro-Bear was the heavy soldier of the Red Army. He's the strongest war fighter of the Tupolev Brothers and the Red Star Force. 'Sergeant Major/Starshina Ivan Tupolev' The Anthro-Polar Bear who is also like his brother but he is the brain genius of the Tupolev Brothers and the Family. 'Senior Lieutenant Chen Drakov' The Lao Dragonkind who fought the fascist army of the East during the Great War now a member of the KGB. He's the Dragon martial artist and skilled swordsman with his magic of Chi. 'Senior Lieutenant Leonid Rostanski' The Avian-like Rooster who is the skilled marksman from Uzbekistan. He's the rival of Major Jazz Le Rouge. 'Junior Sergeant/Starshina 2nd Class Stepan Pikenski' The Aquatoid-like Northern Pike who was a navy sailor to the Soviet Naval Force. After he joined the Red Star Force, Stepan armed himself with his harpoon. 'Sergeant Major/Starshina Chief Ship Yakov Krakenchev' The Aquatoid-like Colossal Squid who was both navy soldier and Spetsnaz operative. After he joined the Red Star Force with his comrade, Stepan, he carries his big harpoon gun and fights with his bare iron fist. 'Lieutenant Maria Wulfenski' The most skilled and professional sniper and the daughter of Colonel-General Yuri Wulfenski. She's also the mistress of disguise and professional spy from the KGB. 'Colonel/Oberst Otto Von Fritzgard' The hardened military strategist with his excellent mind of victory by choosing the path between the easy one and the hard one. He fought against the fascist army as the resistance and now he fights those whose would dare to betray the Socialist Republic. 'Colonel-General Yuri Wulfenski' The elderly veteran Wolfen who was in the war against the fascist army long ago, along with his old comrade, Reznov Gruchenko. As he chose his own way, he became as Colonel-General for the Spetsnaz elite paranormal force. He carries his RPK. 'Marshal General Reznov Vorkuta Gruchenko' The wise-cracking Wolfen but the legendary war hero of the Soviet Union who was once betrayed by his former comrades after the war. After his name was cleared by his true innocence, he was promoted to Marshal General and the new high-ranking general of the Red Star Force. 'Inspirations' * Named after the independent comic book series, Red Star * Inspired from the most popular EA Games' Command and Conquer Red Alert 2 * Themed with the old Soviet Red Army and KGB. * Marshal General Reznov Vorkuta Gruchenko is named after the main character and the location from Call of Duty: Black Ops, Victor Reznov, and the real-life Spetznas GRU. Category:Database Category:Military Deadly Alliance Category:Eastern European Alliance Category:Russian Deadly Alliance Category:CIA T.A.S.K Force Category:Federation Front